


Lullaby

by InevitableConfusion



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InevitableConfusion/pseuds/InevitableConfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt "You were humming," post-Skyward Sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Zelda sighed, a pleasantly cool breeze sweeping over her skin. She curled in closer to Link’s side, his strong and steady heartbeat thrumming under her ear. He pulled their shared blanket up so it covered them better, then went back to gazing at the stars, running his hand through her hair lazily.

This kind of thing happened a lot nowadays. Several months had passed since Demise’s –well, _demise._ The building process was slow. Link, Zelda, and a few others were working hard every day to make the surface habitable for the Skyloftians, but that wasn’t an easy task. And nearly every night, the nightmares came. Link often woke up to Zelda shaking him gently, tear tracks staining her cheeks.

It wasn’t easy to forget the feeling of your soul being ripped away from your body.

Of course, without a word, he’d lift up his blanket and let her cuddle up to him, hugging her and soothing her until she fell asleep. He didn’t tell her, but he had recurring nightmares as well. It was nice to have physical reassurance that they’d both survived. That everything was okay now.

They were currently on Skyloft, restocking their supplies and taking a short, well-deserved break. That night, Zelda shuffled into Link’s room quietly, sniffling along the way. Link was already awake. He suggested that they could use some fresh air; with that, he rolled up a spare pallet, grabbed her hand, and led her outside. It was a cool summer night and the stars were incredible. Link called his bird and they flew up to the outstretched hands of the goddess statue, unrolling the pallet and lying down.

It was a really good call on Link’s part. Zelda felt her body relaxing as soon as the blanket was spread over them.

As they lay there, Link started to hum quietly. His voice rumbled deep in his chest and reverberated throughout her body, jumping all over his vocal range in a slow, calming melody. Zelda felt her eyes drooping.

The song reached what seemed like an end and she spoke up softly. “What is that?”

“What is what?” he replied, still entranced by the stars.

She lifted her head to look at him and he met her gaze. “You were humming.”

“Oh,” he said, somewhat embarrassed. He laid his head back down. “The first part is a lullaby my mom used to sing to me.”

Zelda rested her head on his chest again. “Are there words that go along with it?”

He frowned in concentration. “…There were. But I have no idea what they are.”

Zelda yawned. He was really warm. “What about the second part?”

His shoulder twitched underneath her, as if he tried to shrug. “Just something I made up.”

“It’s really nice,” she whispered, barely able to keep her eyes open at this point. “You should write it down. Give it a name.” He didn’t respond and went back to stroking her hair in a gentle rhythm. A tidal wave of peacefulness swept over her body and her mind went blank. Just before she felt sleep take her, he started humming again.

Her breathing had evened out by the time he finished the song. He glanced down at her a chuckled quietly. Name it, huh? An idea popped into his head and he smiled at how perfect it was.

 _Zelda’s Lullaby._ Yeah, that would work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new headcanon. No one can convince me this isn't how it happened.
> 
> *Moved from my FF.net account/tumblr*


End file.
